Treasure Casket
Category:Terminologyfr:Treasure Casket After defeating mobs in any of the original Final Fantasy XI zones, there is a 10% chance that a Treasure Casket will appear. Depending on their fortunes, adventurers may encounter either unlocked Treasure Caskets (blue) or locked ones (brown). Unlocked caskets will open readily, allowing treasure hunters to immediately get their hands on the desired loot. :If you already have a temporary item of the same kind from the same casket (or a previous one) in your inventory, you may not be able to get all the items you find in your casket. In the event that you come across a temp item you already have you CAN use item and still get it again from casket, as it will stay open for you to obtain said item. If left alone it will vanish as normal. Be sure that you have room in your inventory before opening any caskets once they've been unlocked, as the caskets do despawn shortly after opening. Opening a Treasure Casket Players attempting to open locked caskets will be presented with a two digit numerical code that they must guess. When a blue casket appears, the unlocking process is unnecessary. It open automatically once you activate it. *The code could be anything between 10 and 99. *You are given between four and eight attempts to guess this code. *If you fail in one attempt, a hint will be given to point you in the right direction. *Thieves can use tools to gain a free hint, without expending one of their attempts. *Treasure Caskets can only be opened by the player or other party members that killed the monster. *Treasure Caskets will disappear if all attempts to unlock fail, if all treasure is obtained, or if left unattended for 3 minutes. How it works: When you come upon a brown chest, you will be given the option to leave it be or try to open it. If you try to open it, you will have a set number of "attempts". You can either enter a combination or "Examine the Lock". Both options will expend an "attempt". For example, when attempting to open a brown casket: *''Examine Lock'': "You have a hunch that the first digit is even." (5 attempts left) *''Examine Lock'': "You have a hunch that the combination is greater than 15 and less than 35." (4 attempts left) *''Examine Lock'': "You have a hunch that one of the two digits is 2." (3 attempts left -- rats, I knew from the first two clues that the combination was in the 20's.) *''Examine Lock'': "You have a hunch that the second digit is 6, 7, or 8." (2 attempts left -- combination is 26, 27, or 28) *''Tried entering 26'', and the chest opened. :Just because a clue says "You have a hunch that one of the two digits is 2." does '''not' rule out that the combination is 22.'' Image:Fanfest2008 02.jpg Image:Fanfest2008 03.jpg Image:Fanfest2008 16.jpg Zones Treasure Caskets may appear in the following zones: West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Valkurm Dunes / Jugner Forest / Batallia Downs / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Pashhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / Xarcabard / Beaucedine Glacier / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Buburimu Peninsula / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign / Qufim Island / Behemoth's Dominion Rewards Blue caskets contain an assortment of temporary items to assist you in your battles. Brown locked caskets house a variety of equipment and items, and for the most fortunate adventurers, even exclusive equipment not to be found elsewhere. In the event multiple items popping from a casket, it is possible to receive both items provided you have space. Temporary items from a blue casket do not take up inventory space, but are treated in much the same way as temporary items in Besieged. You are able to carry 16 or 17 of these temporary items, which are kept separated (at the top of your inventory) from your normal items. Each temporary item is unique (e.g. you cannot hold two temporary Potions +2). Until a pattern has been established, please report dropped items on the talk page.